The Journey Back to Life Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Journey Back to Life Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Bill Cipher: I hope you have a good plan to free us from Tartarus, Megatron. Our patients are getting low. Megatron: I can assure you, Bill. You will be free soon enough, Yes. Quickstrike: Maybe I can handle this here alicorn gal! Megatron: I swear, If I haven't promised any of my Predacons that I wouldn't kill you, I would've killed you! Do as you must to be rid of anypony and get those JOURNALS!!!! Quickstrike: (As the teeth stabs Yuna in her back) Princess Yuna: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Quickstrike: You're so weak! So long, Little Lady! (shoots Yuna with his whip) Sensei Wu: Come, We must give her a fair burial. Lavertus: I suppose you're right, Wu. Or do I? Princess Luna: What are you saying, Lavertus? Lavertus: Your daughter is not all dead, Princess Luna. She's mostly dead, There's a difference. Queen Starshine: Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Grandma Starshine! Emperor Lunarlight: If it isn't our great-granddaughter! Princess Yuna: Grandpa Lunarlight! Grandma Moonbeam! Empress Moonbeam: Yes, Granddaughter. We've discovered your sacrifice for Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: But how? Emperor Rukai, The very first ruler of Equestria! Emperor Rukai: Yes, Princess Yuna. I will do what I can to help. Xibalba: How about a wager? If you win, You will be revived. But If you loose, You will remain in the afterlife forever. On this episode, Megatron gathered the rest of the Predacons. Quickstrike: That went well. Bill Cipher: You should've grabbed the Journals when you have the chance! Nightmare Moon: We can't wait in Tartarus any longer! Megatron: But, With Princess Yuna out of the way, No one else will interfere with our evil plan. Yes! Quickstrike: What's gonna happen now, Boss? Bill Cipher: Just bring us the Journals! Megatron: Quickstrike, You are now partnered with Scorponok. Quickstrike: Yee-Haw! Scorponok: So, What's your plan now, Megatron. Megatron: It's time we take over every kingdom of Equestria one by one. Starting with Canterlot! Nightmare Trix: I love the sound of that. Bill Cipher: Then, Fantasyland. Disneyland, The Island of Sodor and everything else. Predacons: (evilly laughs) The robot probes arrived on Equestria, The invaion has begun once again. In the Land of the Remembered, Princess Yuna had to be sure Xibalba keeps his word. Princess Yuna: I'll except the wager, If you keep your word. Xibalba: Of course, Princess. (stick out his hand) Do we have a deal? Empress Moonbeam: Is she going to do it? Emperor Lunarlight: We'll find out. Princess Yuna: (stick out her hoof) Deal. Xibalba: Excellent! The Candle Maker: Let the challenge begin. Tadashi Hamada: Good luck. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Tadashi. And so, Yuna begins taking the challenge. Meanwhile, Cornelia, Petunia, Georgina and Samantha were about to begin the ceremony. Princess Cornelia: Are you girls ready? Queen Georgina: Ready. Emerald: What's gonna happen now, Mom? Rarity: We'll see, Emerald. We will see. Emerald: Oh. Vice Principal Luna: I hope she makes it. Ford Pines: So do I, Luna. Cassim: It'll take a miracle for the resurrection to work. John Silver: Well, (points at Yuna's friends) Here's your miracle for ya, Cassim. Dipper Pines: (cast a spell on Journal 3) Gideon Gleeful: (cast a spell on Journal 2) Mabel Pines: (cast a spell on Journal 1) Pacifica Northwest: (cast a spell on Journal 4) Dipper, Mabel, Gideon and Pacifica were doing their best to save Yuna from death. Meanwhile, The challenge is taking place in the Land of the Forgotten. Xibalba: For your challenge, You must go on top of a tall mountain without using your wings or magic. Princess Yuna: Well, Here goes nothing. The Candle Maker: Ready! ....Set! .....Go! As Yuna was halfway on top. Princess Yuna: Guess there's no choice. (uses her magic) Xibalba: Using magic to reach the top, Are we? Princess Yuna: I'm Sorry, Xibalba. I didn't mean to, It's just that I want to go home badly. Xibalba: Hey, Yuna. Don't take it too hard on yourself, I know exactly how you feel. Princess Yuna: Really, Xibalba? Xibalba: Yes, I cheated too. Because I wanted to win the wager and rule the Land of the Remembered really bad, It happens. Princess Yuna: No hard feelings, La Muerte? La Muerte: No, Of course not. And because you saved your sister's life, We're going to restore yours. The Candle Maker: Besides, You're writing your own story on The Book of Life just like Manolo Sánchez did. Princess Yuna: (determined) Xibalba, La Muerte, Candle Maker, Take me home. Xibalba: Very well, Princess Yuna. The Candle Maker: With accordance of the ancient rule! La Muetre, the Candle Maker and Xibalba: We give you life! So, Xibalba, La Muetre and the Candle Maker restoring Yuna's life. Yuna woke up as the resurrection ends. Dipper Pines: It worked! Princess Yuna: (open her eyes) Where am I? Princess Luna: Yuna! My darling! (hugged her daughter) Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! I'm back! Hiro: I thought we'd lost you! Princess Yuna: At first you did. Snowdrop: You're back! Prince Isamu: (embraces her big sister) Princess Solarna: It's good to have you back, Baby sister. Princess Sharon: We've missed you, Yuna. Princess Celestia: Yuna, My darling niece! Duck: Thank goodness! Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embraces their big cousin) Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia, Uncle Duck, Guys! Tigatron: How is this possible? Airazor: No idea. But, We're glad to have you back, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'm Glad to be back, Airazor. Then, All of Yuna's friends and cousins were happy to see her again. Dipper Pines: (gave Journal #3 back to Yuna) Here you are, Yuna. Mabel Pines: (gave Journal #1 back to her) Welcome back, Yuna. Gideon Gleeful: (gave Journal #2 back to her) For you, Yuna. Pacifica Northwest: (gave Journal #4 back to her) Good to have you back. Princess Yuna: Hey, My Journals! You guys. Thank you so much, (to Ford) It's good to be back, Ford. Ford Pines: Good to have you back, Yuna. Vice Principal Luna: You certainly had your parents worried. John Silver: Welcomb back, Lass. Cassim: So, Yuna. What was it like in heaven. Princess Yuna: You have no idea, Cassim Just then, The Predacons and Robot Probes invades Canterlot. They're looking for the Journals, SpongeBob and Plankton came to warned Yuna and her friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yuna! You gotta come quick! Princess Yuna: What's going on? SpongeBob SquarePants: It's Megatron and the Predacons! Plankton: They want to take over Canterlot! Princess Yuna: (gets an idea) I have an idea. Snowdrop: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It's not going to be easy, But if we work together. We can stop the Predacons, the Nightmare Family and Bill. You guys do what you must while I settle the score with Quickstrike. Airazor: If you think it's a good plan, Yuna. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's take them down. Dipper Pines: What about the Robot Probes? Princess Yuna: You guys will go inside those robot probes to it's center. No matter what happens, Don't stop until you find the weak point. According to the 13 Journals, It's somewhere in it's body. Twilight Sparkle (Human): (salutes) Spike the Dog: Sure thing. Rarity (Human): Inside the robot probes?! Are you sure? Jasmine Wakeman: It's going to be dangerous work. Rarity (Human): Which is why we have to go on her plan, Jasmine. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Herbie, You and Giselle know what to do. Herbie: (beeps afermativlly) Giselle: (beeps afermativlly) The human counterparts prepare to put a stop to the Robot Probes. Gideon Gleeful: Let's do this! Tyrone: Let's go! Dipper Clone #4: Right! Paper Jam Dipper: For Equestria! And so, They prepare themselves to save Canterlot. Later, The evacuation in Canerlot separate the pony folk while the rest stayed behind to fight. Some Robot Probes are retreating to the galaxy excepts ones with the Predacons. Anger: Yeah, Go on! Beat it, You hunk of junk! Rainbow Dash (Human): Hey, You gigantic scarp! Rarity (Human): (blows raspberry) Pinkie Pie (Human): Come and get us! Herbie: (beeps in a tauntingly) Sunset Shimmer (Human): Over here! Giselle: (beeps in a tauntingly) The Robot Probes are chasing them while Yuna gather the Journals and settle the score with Quickstrike. Princess Yuna: Did you miss me, Quickstrike? Looking for those journals? (shows the 13 Journals) Quickstrike: Princess Yuna!? I thought you were dead! Princess Yuna: That's right. But now, I'm back and better than ever! Quickstrike: Then, Let's see if you can dodge this! (whips his cobra whip as Yuna dodged) Princess Yuna: Is that the best you got? Quickstrike: What in thunderation!? King Sombra: What the?! Bill Cipher: Aw, Come on! Megatron: Impossible! Bill Cipher: (angrily) GRRRRRR!!!!! Princess Yuna: (blast him with her magic) Quickstrike: D'oh! Princess Yuna: (throws the mud and hot sauce in Bill's eye) Bill Cipher: AAH! My Eye! Then, Yuna opens the portal to Tartarus sucking Bill, The Nightmare Family and the Predacons. Princess Yuna: It's over, Megatron! You, the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Predacons are threw! Megatron: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Bill Cipher: Not again! Nightmare Trix: (screams) Princess Twivine Sparkle: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Then, Everyone returned and cheered on Yuna. Princess Luna: Well done, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama! Ford Pines: You did very well. Vice Principal Luna: Good riddance to those monsters. Cassim: Well done, Yuna. Lavertus: I'm never wrong that you were mostly dead, Yuna. "Or do I"? Princess Yuna: (chuckles) Good one, Lavertus. Later, Everyone and Everypony celebrated Manolo and Maria's wedding anniversary. Manolo Sánchez: Well, It sure is a wonderful fiesta. Maria: I'll say, Manolo. Care to do the honors, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You bet, Maria! (used her magic for the Day of the Dead) La Muerte: Is she talented or what? Prince Edmond: She sure is, La Muerte. Princess Yuna: Happy Anniversary, Manolo and Maria! Dusty Crophopper: And let it bright your day! Manolo Sánchez: Muchas Gracias, Yuna. Maria: Thank you, Dusty. That night, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her journey. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, You would not believe what I've been thought. When I got killed by Quickstrike, I was in heaven and met Prince Edmond's godmother, La Muerte, Xibalba and the Candle Maker, I was at the Land of the Remembered. When I was gone, Dipper took care of Journal #3, Mabel took care of Journal #1, Gideon took care of Journal #2 and Pacifica took care of Journal #4. After taken the challenge, I was brought back to life. My mama was happy to see me again, It's great to live once more. Well, Until my elderly time. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts her Journal next to other three and went to sleep well. The End During the end credits, Yuna was spending sometime with her mother, big sister and baby brother. Princess Luna: Yuna, I could use a little help with Isamu. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Princess Luna: Okay, Solarna, Could you keep an eye on things? Princess Solarna: Yes, Mother. Hiro: It's so good to have Yuna back. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225